Future chieftess
by httydandmore
Summary: A chief and his daughter comes to Berk for a visit and with a idea for a arrange marriage between the daughter and Berk's heir. Let's just hope Astrid doesn't have her axe in her hand when they announce it. Set in between the end of RTTE and HTTYD 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! And welcome to this fanfiction: Future chieftess. Where a chief and his daughter comes to Berk and has an idea to arrange a married between the daughter and Berk's heir.**

 **Wait, what?**

 **Astrid wont like this.**

* * *

The gang had been back from the edge for a month now and even tho they still missed living on their own with no parents or people walking around and having their own houses for their own and just being the six of them and the dragons, it was still felt good to be home; especially getting food at the great hall so they didn't need to think about what to cook for dinner everyday.

Going out there and explore was still in the back of their minds, but right now, all they did was to relax and just take in the peace.

Well the only who still wanted to go out there right away, was the one of them who had crazy idea's and that was something Astrid was doing now; listen to Hiccup talking about his new armor. The design for the armor was lying before them on his desk in his old work place in the forge.

"And here's the knife case on the left arm where a dagger will be held and I'm working on making Inferno better and-" Astrid placed a hand down on the paper he was about to pick up.

"All of this sounds very...interesting?" She said slowly. Hiccup just looked at her. "But Stoick is looking for you and he wants to talk with both of us, so you tell me all of this after he's done speaking to us."

"Did he say what he wanted to talk about?" Hiccup asked curious and stood up from the chair.

Astrid shrugged. "No, but it sounded important."

Hiccup sighed. "Let's hope is not about 'becoming a chief' talk."

"Knowing Stoick, it probably is." she snorted.

They walked out of the forge and found Stoick in the great hall, bossing people around as it seemed like the great hall was being cleaned up.

"There you are." Stoick said when he spotted Hiccup and Astrid walking towards him.

"What did you wanted to talk about, dad?" Hiccup asked and looked around the hall. "And why are the great hall being cleaned?"

"Well," Stoick began. "the chief of Draldul is coming here tomorrow and I need to make a good impression and the reason I wanted to talk to you two was because the chief's daughter is also coming and I thought as future chief," he gestured to Hiccup. "And future chieftess," He gestured to Astrid while Hiccup and Astrid blushed at that. "I think it's fitting for you two to show her around, maybe tell her about the dragons and just keeping her company for the time she's here."

Hiccup and Astrid looked at each other before turning to Stoick.

"Okay, that doesn't seems to hard." Hiccup said and Astrid nodded her head in agree.

Stoick slapped his hands together. "Good. They will probably be here after breakfast tomorrow and-" His eyes flew up behind Hiccup and Astrid and he shouted: "Hey! Thorston you better put that back or so the gods help me!" Stoick walked past the future leaders with angry steps.

Hiccup chuckled before he turned to Astrid. "So you'll hear me rant about my armor now or do you want to do something else?"

Astrid crossed her arms over her chest. "As your future wife I think I need to get use to it." she had a playful smile on her lips.

"And as your future husband I think you need to get use to it." Hiccup said and took Astrid's arm so she needed to let her arms down so he could take her hand.

They began to walk out the great hall.

"I'm also thinking of making a helmet that will cover my face and-" Astrid shaked her head but couldn't stop smiling at her fiancé.


	2. Chapter 2

The Draldul ship was getting closer and closer to Berk and the last preparation was done, all they needed to do now was to walk down to the docks and wait.

While they stood there and waited; Astrid couldn't help but think how grateful she was for having Stormfly and now just for having her as a best friend, a battle partner or someone who always has her back and vice versa, but being able to go to places without being on a slow boat for days or even weeks.

The boat finally came to the docks and a plank was placed between the boat and pier and down walked a short and bulky man with brown hair and beard. His small brown eyes was barely seen under the thick brown eyebrows, but he apparently could see perfectly because he didn't step wrong and fell down in the water.

"Balder!" Stoick said and held out a hand for Balder to shake, which he did.

"Stoick, it seems like you haven't changed since the last time I saw you." Balder complimented, which made Stoick laugh.

"Well you haven't changed either, my old friend."

A cough was heard from the boat and Balder jumped a little.

"Oh, right." he muttered. "I want you all to meet my daughter; Estrid." Balder said and gestured to a brown haired girl, with blue eyes and a heart shaped face. She had fair skin and a few freckles was seen on her nose and cheeks. She wore a red dress with gold details. But her biggest characteristics was her smile. She smiled like she had something up her sleeve. It was almost like a evil smile, but somehow it suited her so good 'evil' wasn't the first thing something thought about when you saw her. Too all but Astrid. She felt right away Estrid would be a problem, but she also knew she had never meet her before and needed to give her a chance.

"It's good to see you, Estrid." Stoick said and they shaked hands.

"It's good to see you too, Stoick." she said in a modulated voice.

"This is my son, Hiccup." Stoick gestured to Hiccup.

"Hi, welcome to Berk." he said and they too shaked hands. Astrid thought they held hands way to long, but Astrid shaked that idea from her head quickly.

"And this is Astrid. The-"

"Astrid?" Estrid interrupted Stoick. "That's a similar name to mine."

Astrid held out her hand so they could shake hands too. "It is. Isn't it?" she smiled and Estrid shaked her hand.

Estrid chuckled. "I guess it is." Then she lowered her voice down so only Astrid could hear. "But I think mine has a better ring to it."

Astrid didn't have a change to react before Stoick told Hiccup and Astrid to show Estrid around while he and Balder walked away and the docks became almost deserted.

"What do you want to see first?" Hiccup asked and Estrid was quickly by his side and holding his arm.

"I've heard you ride a night fury." Hiccup nodded. "Then I would love to meet him."

Hiccup smiled at that idea. "Okay. I thought you didn't want to see the dragons."

Estrid giggled. "Of course I want to see the dragons! Meeting a person who rides a night fury, is probably a one time chance."

Astrid just stared at those two. Estrid had her hand on his upper arm and had a flirty smile on her face. Hiccup was smiling down at her; probably because he was glad he could show her Toothless and was relief Estrid was interested in dragons so they didn't need to tell them to not come near her. Astrid was not gonna get jealous over this. No way.

"Astrid?" she was taking out from her thoughts when Hiccup spoke to her. "You're coming?"

She looked between Hiccup and Estrid before making up her mind. "No, I'll go and see what the others are doing." she walked away from them.

"But-" Hiccup started.

"Don't worry. You have me." Estrid flirted and had that annoying smile on her face.

Astrid walked fast through the village and was stopped by Stormfly.

Stormfly stopped before her and cooed at her. Astrid laid a hand on her snout and gave her a smile.

"I'm fine." Stormfly gave her a 'do you think I'm dumb'? face and Astrid gave in. "Fine, I'll tell you if we can take a short flight."

Stormfly gladly accepted and off they were. Above the clouds and Astrid told her. About the new tribe, about Estrid and her stupid flirty smile and giggles.

"I mean, seriously? Who do she think she is?"

"Well, for a start," Astrid jumped at the sudden voice of Snotlout, who came out from the clouds on Hookfang. "she is the chief daughter and for the second; aren't you and Hiccup already promised to each other? Didn't he basically asked you to marry him?"

"I know but-" Astrid started.

"So what's the problem?" Snotlout asked like this whole thing was a waste of time.

And it was. She and Hiccup was going to get married someday. They were promised to each other and nothing and nobody was going to come in between them. Estrid was here as a guest and as the future chieftess she had done a poorly job by leaving Hiccup alone with Estrid.

"You're right, Snotlout." she agreed and smiled at him. "I'm his future wife, even if Estrid likes it or not."

"Come on, Stormfly." They flew back, leaving Snotlout and Hookfang alone in the air and landed by the stables, where Toothless was.

Astrid walked in and saw Estrid standing by the opening of the stables and out in the air was Hiccup riding on Toothless. Showing Estrid all the tricks they knew.

She walked up to Estrid, who was smiling like she was pleased with herself.

"Looks like they are showing you all the tricks they know." Astrid said, making Estrid turn to her.

"Well, Hiccup asked me if I wanted to ride with him, but I don't want to ruin my dress or my hair." Estrid simple said and twirled a strand of hair between her fingers. "I see you don't care about that. I mean, those clothes and that hair style?" she snorted.

Astrid frowned. What was wrong with her clothes and hair? This was a practical for riding a dragon everyday and perfect warrior outfit. Her hair wasn't in the way and she was happy it wasn't in her face all the time like Estrid's was.

Estrid's hair was half up half down. Her brown waves was perfect down her back and the braids looked like it took forever to do and to keep all of those braids up on her head, looked a lot of work.

"But that's what you get when you're just another villager, isn't it?" Estrid said while walking towards her. "What is your place on Berk? You were on the docks and Stoick presented you. Are you like the villager's greatest warrior or the best farmer or something peasant like that?"

Astrid's fists was curled and ready to punch something - or someone. "I'm actually one of Berk's best warriors."

"Oh good, that's what I thought. For a second I thought you was Hiccup's girlfriend or something, but I know you don't deserve him. I mean, you don't look like a future chiefs wife. You belong in the war field so you can die-" Astrid took a grip by Estrid's collar and glared daggers at her.

"You listen here! I'm not gonna listen to you anymore. You have no right to say those things to me and I'm not gonna let you push me down."

"Astrid!"

Astrid turned around by the shout of her name and saw Hiccup getting of Toothless.

"What are you doing?" he frowned.

At that time Estrid started to fake cry. "She just grabbed me! I asked her a few questions and then she just jumped on me!"

Astrid let her go and couldn't' believe what she was seeing or hearing.

"Astrid, how could you? She's our guest." Hiccup said in disappointment.

Estrid threw her arms around Hiccup and cried into his shirt.

"Hey, it's okay. I think she didn't mean it." he tried to calm her down and awkwardly put his hand on her back.

"She was so mean!" she sobbed. "Let's get out of here." Estrid dragged Hiccup out of the stables.

Leaving Astrid shocked. She couldn't believe she was witness this.

Toothless looked up at her and made a soft growl.

"Did you see that?" she asked and gestured to Hiccup and Estrid. Estrid holding his arm like her life depended on it.

* * *

 **I was thinking of of what name to give her and then I was like: Estrid! This is too perfect. ;) Or will it be annoying?**


	3. Chapter 3

Astrid didn't meet them again until it was almost dinner. She maybe was avoided them, but that was only because she couldn't stand seeing her. If she did, Estrid would probably get a fist in her face. And that wasn't a good thing for Astrid to cause.

She meet them in the woods, while she was killing trees with her axe and Stormfly was lying watching her taking out her anger.

"Astrid!" Hiccup called out. Astrid didn't know if she was really angry with Hiccup or not; oh who was she kidding? He had backed Estrid up and not her. His own fiancee. Who does that? Didn't he see how fake Estrid was?

"What?" she snapped. Okay, it maybe wasn't meant to come out as harsh as it did, but what was done was done.

"You okay?" he asked concerned and Astrid almost let her anger down, but then she saw her. Estrid walked behind Hiccup and she quickly took his arm when she saw Astrid.

"I'm fine, Hiccup. Just letting my anger out on some trees." she threw her axe right at a tree and her axe stuck.

"Well, dad asked us to come to the great hall and I thought maybe you could come with us?" he asked.

"Why?" Estrid asked. "Why does she has to come with us to a meeting with our fathers? Who are by the way, chiefs."

Astrid crossed her arms over her chest. "No, do you know what? I'm going with you. If the heir of Berk wants me there, then I'll come." she challenge.

Estrid looked angry, before turning Hiccup around and forced him to walk with her to the great hall.

Inside the great hall sat Stoick and Balder talking to each other but their attention turned to the tree new people walking inside.

"Oh Estrid! How has your day been?" Balder asked sweetly.

"Father, it has been amazing! Hiccup here has been showing me his dragon. His name is Toothless and is a night fury! He's adorable and the book of dragons is just so interesting to read." She beamed and smiled a sweet smile.

Balder smiled back at her. "I'm glad you had a wonderful day." then he turned to Hiccup. "I'm glad you made my daughter happy and took care of her." Estrid giggled at that and Hiccup looked uncomfortable.

"I'm glad to be at service." he said and smiled.

"Balder has a idea to tell you." Stoick said and gestured to Balder to step forward.

Balder did and it was then he saw Astrid. He looked at her for a few seconds before he shaked his head and looked at Hiccup and Estrid.

"I've been thinking and I think I have the best idea for Draldul and Berk's future." Balder bagan. "I've been thinking of binding our two villagers together. With Hiccup and Estrid married, our villagers would be secure for the future. So a arrange married is the best idea to keep the peace with us forever and with the your dragons, no war will be impossible!"

The hall was silent, until Estrid yelled out in happiness.

"Yes! That would be great!" Then she turned to a dumb stroke Hiccup. "Isn't this amazing! We two married and war's will be forever won!"

Hiccup turned to her and shaked his head. "No. I'm already promised to someone." he took Estrid's hands of his arm and took a step back from her.

Estrid's face fell. "What? To who?"

"Balder!" Stoick said angry. "You can't just say things like that before talking to me! My son is already promised to someone on Berk!"

Balder looked shocked. "Wait-what? To who?"

"To her, you idiot!" Stock said and gestured to Astrid, who wanted to laugh. But she just stood still and looked between the four people in the room.

"Her?" Estrid said and looked at Astrid like she had two heads.

"Yes, her." Hiccup said and walked to Astrid and took her hand. "We've been engaged over a half a year now." Hiccup smiled at her and Astrid couldn't help but give a small smile back.

Estrid didn't know what to do she looked so shocked and miserble, so she ran out of the great hall.

"Stoick I'm so sorry! I should have talked to you first." Balder pleaded.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked Astrid.

"Yeah, it just happen so fast and I don't know how to to process this." Astrid said in a low voice.

"Then let me back you up; I will not marry Estrid I will marry Astrid. I'm sorry for what happened in the stables and I now understand why you wasn't with me helping to show Estrid around Berk." Hiccup told Astrid, but she couldn't look at him after what he said.

"No, I'm the one who should say sorry for acting silly. I know you would never go with another girl and I know why you acted the way you acted. I'm sorry I let you down for not being there."

"Hey," he placed his hand on her cheek so she had to look at him. "remember when Heather came here for the first time and you acted all jealous?"

Astrid snorted. "Don't remind me."

He chuckled at that.

Astrid got an idea and looked at the doors out from the great hall. "I think I need to talk to her."

Astrid walked out of the great hall and found Estrid sitting on the grass crying beside the great hall.

"Hi." she carefully said.

Estrid turned around and when she saw who it was, she turned away. "Go away. I don't want to see you." she sniffled.

Astrid didn't care and sat beside her. Estrid began to turn her whole body away from her. But Astrid stopped her by gentle taking her arm.

"We need to talk." she simply said.

"What is there to talk about?"

"Firstly, we need to talk about the whole 'you-marrying-my-fiancé' thing and why you was so mean to me, Secondly; the whole flirting thing and if you knew your father would propose the idea of marriage." Astrid said.

Estrid looked down at her hands which was in her lap. "I've always wanted a husband and I thought I found the one, but my dad wants me to marry a heir so our village don't go under. You see my village is almost dying and a marriage between me and a heir or a chief would be perfect. Even if that's not what I want. So when father found out about Hiccup, he told me to flirt with him and all that so he would be interested in me. But when I saw you two standing beside each other on teh doscks, I knew it was something between you two. And that's why I was mean to you. I wanted Hiccup to start hate you and I wanted you to feel unworthy by him." she sniffed.

"I thought it was working, but I saw he was looking around and was looking for you. Or at least someone. I was thinking he had just a crush on you, but it didn't at up with you standing there on the docks by his side. I'm so jealous at you. You're engaged, to a heir none less! While I'm fighting to be with the one I want to be! You wasn't forced to marry Hiccup, right?"

"No, I wasn't. When he asked me, I said I didn't deserve him, but he told me I did and he loves me and I love him." Astrid smiled.

Estrid smiled to, which faded away. "I hope I'll find someone I can love and someone who can love me." she said sadly.

"Didn't you found the one?" Astrid wondered.

"I'm not allowed to marry him, even if we both want to." Estrid wiped away the tears on her cheeks.

"Then fight for it. Doesn't your father want to see you happy? Isn't that what all parents want for their kids?" Astrid pressed. "As future chieftess of Berk, I promise you that I will help your village in any way, if you promise me that you will fight for your love and happiness."

Estrid chuckled at that. "It may take some time, you know."

"And I don't know when Stoick will step down as chief and give the titel to Hiccup, knowing those two it probably be years until Hiccup says yes or if Stoick one day just tells Hiccup that he's now chief and a fight between them will be caused." Estrid laughed at that and Astrid couldn't help but smile.

"Hiccup really don't want to be chief."

"No, he's afraid that if he becomes chief, Stoick will be gone. And he can't lose him, again." Astrid whispered and Estrid didn't hear her because she was laughing so loudly.

"We have a deal, Astrid." Estrid held out her hand and Astrid shoke it. She didn't know how she would help them, but as future chieftess, it was her duty to keep her people safe and that even includes her friends.

* * *

 **THE END.**

 **I'm sorry for any grammer mistakes but I wrote this whole thing for almost four hours, and was done at 3 am. I woke up 5 hours later and edit this quickly and just wanted this to be finished so I could share it with you.**

 **I hope it's readable enough.**


End file.
